After Breaking Dawn
by A message for Adrienne
Summary: After the Volturi leave and everything is back to normal in Forks... What will happen to the Cullens, the pack, etc. You will have to read to find out. WARNING: RATING WILL CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

After Breaking Dawn

(BPOV – Bella's Point of View)

Two years had already passed since the Volturi had come to Forks for Renesmee. Everything was more settled; Alice and Jasper had a "honey moon" as I called it, so that meant no more torture shopping for me. Emmett and Rosalie took the cottage, so any moment they'll be here claiming it destructed itself. Carlisle and Esme went for a three month-long trip to the Caribbean. So Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and me where stuck in the big house. Renesmee looked like a fourteen year-old now, her curls longer than ever. Jacob and Edward hadn't changed one bit, still fighting too.

We were playing some game Charlie had given to Renesmee for Christmas two years ago; it was some kind of monopoly. Jacob had the game almost won, again.

"So who is going to be landing on my territory now?" he said, with a huge grin, waiting to eliminate us all. He was so caught up with the game. It was like he was a salesman.

"This is getting boring; you've won like three times now. On the _same_ day!" Nessie had complained, though it was true. Jacob finally gave up and we all cleaned the game.

"I'm going to check my bag for homework." She had told to no one in particular. But I answered her anyway.

"Ok, but come down in a few I'm going to make dinner for Jacob and you." I heard her agree.

I knew that she didn't eat much so I made a regular portion of food for both of them.

"What you making, Love?" Edward asked. I heard his breath stopping, he didn't like the smell. But he stood behind me and was holding my waist; he suddenly had the urge to kiss me. I responded to his kissing. Then Jacob entered and said. "What's that horrible smell? What is burning? Are you trying to –" he didn't finish he saw the answer to his question. Seconds after that I stopped kissing Edward and smelled what Jacob had smelled.

I gasped. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"No it's my fault, sorry Jacob. I'll make food, Bella you go ahead and see what's troubling Nessie" Edward Had said.

"Umm. Ok, But she hasn't –" Stupid statement, Edward could read her mind. Minutes after I heard Renesmee calling for help. I went as fast as I could to where Renesmee was.

To my surprise she wasn't studying "What's your problem?" I asked her.

"Mom, I want to go out with Jacob." I heard Edward laughing down stairs. I was surprised by her statement. I took a minute to answer her.

"Well, I don't think this is appropriate yet."

"Come on please mom, I know he likes me back. I feel it." Renesmee told me. To that statement I could not disagree, I saw the way Jacob saw her after she was born and the way she still looks at her. It was true he did like her back. I thought to myself;_ stupid imprinting._

"No, when you're older, ok. I promise you." I had to say no. The things they could do. I wasn't ready to leave her if she wanted to, and I certainly wasn't ready to become a grandma.

"Ugh, I know I'm just like two years old but I'm not a normal girl, and you know it." You're dead right I knew.

(EPOV – Edward Point of view)

I had talked to Bella many times about this. But she couldn't simply understand. I knew how Nessie and Jacob felt for each other; I just couldn't let them be together. Nessie had lots to learn, and with Jacob back at school, I couldn't risk him to drop out again for her. It was enough.

"Edward, we need to talk." Bella called for me after she came down the stairs.

"I'm coming let me finish serving the dog's food" I called after her.

"HA HA, nice joke, leech. Thank you by the way." Jacob said jokingly back.

As soon as Jacob digged in the diner, I went straight to the couch were Bella was. "What's wrong my love?" I couldn't resist to smile. I knew what she would say.

"She asked me if she could go out with him." She told me calmly, but I knew she was irritated by this.

"You said no. Right? We can't let them be, at least not yet."

"Of course I said no. But I can't stand to see her sad. You know she will get angry at me." I could feel the sadness in her tone.

"Why would you say that?"

"Don't you know? Teenagers get mad if their parents don't let them do something, and end up doing it anyway, plus running away. Now she was just irritated again.

"We won't let that happen. And if she does we'll go down to the Volturi and have Demetri track them down!" I said almost screaming. "Let's not jump to conclusions." I kissed her forehead and looked at her face, her brilliant and gorgeous face, and then took her by surprise on the lips.

(JPOV – Jacob's Point of View)

The food was great. And man could that bloodsucker cook. When I finished with my plate I took it to the sink to wash it, then I went upstairs to Nessie's adopted room, which was really Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom.

"Knock, Knock. Hey pretty, how are you?" I asked casually. Trying not to lose cool points.

"Hey Jacob, I'm fine. Did you enjoy supper?" I could see her cheeks blush. Man was she pretty, and that made me go even crazier for her.

"Actually, I did." I saw a smile across her face. I went to her side. And making sure that neither Bella nor Edward where close, I took Nessie by surprise and kissed her. After I did it, I had but had not regretted it, for crying out loud, _I loved her_!

"Jacob, I think you should leave … NOW!" she was mad at me, but I knew she enjoyed that. After I got to the door frame she called for me.

"I do love you, believe me but this is not the time or place. Mom could hear us, and Dad would listen to our minds."

"I know, and I do believe you. –" I trailed off. It was sort of what I was doing these last two years, besides protecting her. "- I'll wait for you because I love you, and because you'll be worth the wait."

She blushed and looked down then recovered herself, "Thanks Jake." And before I knew it Nessie jumped on me, grabbed my face and kissed me. After a moment I thought _us and our raging hormones, that's great I could get killed for this._ But in the other hand this is what I wanted: Nessie. "I love you." She said, just inches apart from my lips and then she gave me a quick peck .After a moment I let her go and went down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I heard Bella ask. Did she know already what had happened?

"I'm going home, but I'll be back first thing in the morning." I saw a body on the stairs I knew it was Nessie, when I looked over she had a smile on her face, so I smiled back.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**Jeje !Hope you liked it, this is my first fanfic so please read and review or I'll eat all the chocolate in the world!**


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer!  
Me: GRRRRR!

Stephenie: Nooo!

Me: Yes...mine!!!

Stephenie: Nooo...even Edward is mine!

Me; EDWARD IS MINE!

Stephenie: You wish!

Me: I keep Edward..you keep Twilight...

Stephenie: Oh! I got a better idea! Why dont I just keep both?!?!?!

Me: NOOOOO LIFE IS CRUEL! 


End file.
